


a wish

by Musta_aurinko



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musta_aurinko/pseuds/Musta_aurinko
Summary: Enkidu heard a call from far away. (ficlet)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	a wish

His first thoughts emerged as he rose from the earth, connected to it from his very first breath. Connected to it and every creature that stepped on it, even in the city of bricks, filled with innumerable lifeforms. And he felt the connection when his body crumbled back to clay and he closed his eyes for the final time. 

From somewhere, deep through a non-material space, a faint call was heard, desperate to spend one more day under the sun. “Live”, was its thought, and the broken weapon heard it, stirring awake. He reached out his arms through spaces and eons and wrapped them around the small, vulnerable creature of this world.

_“The contract is complete.”_

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first addition to "Weekly Writing Drabbles" challenge.
> 
> Week 1 prompt: Wake-up call


End file.
